Qu'estce qu'il t'arrive ?
by sakura-chaaan
Summary: Alors qu'ils sont dans un bar-restaurant, Hidan attaque son coéquipier pour d'étranges raisons, Kakuzu les découvrira t'il ? Yaoi KakuHidan !


**Titre :** Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

**Auteur :** Sakura-chaaan

**Disclamer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Personnages principaux :** Kakuzu et Hidan

**Couple :** KakuHidan

**Warning :** Lemon et langage

**Note :** J'ai écrit cette fanfiction à la demande de mon amie KakuHidan. Je ne suis pas familière de ce couple alors pardonnez moi si les personnages sont OOC.

Bonne lecture !

POV Kakuzu

Je savais depuis le début que c'était une mauvaise idée. Maintenant me voilà avec un Hidan complètement bourré et en rage dans un bar-restaurant qui veut sacrifier de pauvres crétins en l'honneur de son foutu Dieu. Personnellement, qu'il les tue ou pas m'est aussi égal que la couleur de la chemise du dernier boulanger du coin. Mais le problème c'est que notre mission actuel demandait de la discrétion. Mais le problème c'est que ce foutu chef m'a collé avec l'imbécile de fanatique pour une mission pareil. J'aurais préféré l'autre aîné Uchiha, même s'il est flippant, au moins, il a pas de grande gueule et est aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Un cri envers mon intention me sorti de ma rêverie :

- Monsieur attention !

Mes réflexes de ninja me permirent de sauver ma vie d'un découpage instantanée de la part de mon cher coéquipier. La faux rouge d'Hidan s'effondra sur la table où je prenais un verre. Sous la puissance de l'impact, la table se fendit en deux. Je lui lançais mon regard le plus noir et il me répondit par un sourire sadique. Cette fois, il avait dépassé les bornes. D'abord il m'attaque et en plus on va devoir rembourser les frais.

- Hidan, calme toi, lui ordonnais-je d'une voix polaire, sinon on va encore devoir rembourser tes conneries.

- Mon cher Kakuzu, jouons un peu tous les deux, je m'ennui … me répondit-il d'une voix boudeuse

- Tu es complètement bourré, lâche ta faux et va dormir, lui dis-je toujours impassible

- C'est pas drôle ça, je connais quelque chose de beaucoup plus drôle

Il s'élança sur moi mais je l'esquivais habilement. Malgré qu'il soit complètement saoule, il conservait la majeur partie de ses aptitudes de combat, je devais rester sur mes gardes. Mais heureusement pour moi, ses mouvements étaient moins rapide et moins précis, petit malus, ils sont toujours aussi mortels. Il manipula élégamment dans de grands gestes amples son arme et se retourna vers moi. Dans un même temps, ses yeux affichaient une lueur triste et rageuse. Tous les clients ainsi que le personnel du bar-restaurant étaient tous partis en courant depuis un moment. Nous étions seuls. Je soupirais sachant pertinemment que notre couverture était foutue et qu'on allait y passer en rentrant au QG.

- Pourquoi Kakuzu ? Hein, dis moi pourquoi ? hurla t-il soudainement

Mais, de quoi est-ce qu'il me cause lui ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? demandais-je exaspéré

- De ça ! De ton air froid, distant ! J'en ai ras-le-bol ! Ca me fait si mal à l'intérieur !

Il empoigna sa poitrine de sa main inoccupée affichant un air désespéré sur son visage au attraits masculins :

- Ne me dis pas que tu es en mal d'amour, raillais-je

- Tu vois Kakuzu, t'as beau avoir cinq putains de cœurs, tu ne sais pas les utiliser, ni les comprendre ! Et ça t'aveugle ! T'arrives pas à comprendre ce que les autres ressentent ! Il n'y a qu'une seule putain de chose qui t'intéresse dans ta vie : l'argent !

- J'ignorais pourquoi ses paroles me firent aussi mal tout à coup. Je n'avais pas remarquer qu'il se sentait si mal dans sa peau à cause de moi :

- Hidan … suppliais-je

- Tais-toi ! Maintenant je me barre avant de te tuer.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sans vraiment réfléchir je m'élançais sur lui pour l'agripper par les épaules et l'obliger à s'allonger sur une table propre et vide. Je profitais de sa confusion pour le chevaucher et m'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Je lui fis également tombé son arme à terre dans un grand fracas métallique.

- Qu'est-ce que … ? Dégage ! Laisse-moi, me commanda t-il

- Hors de question, pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas expliquer ce qui te prends !

- Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi insensible et froid peut-être que tu aurais compris ! Maintenant laisse moi partir !

- …

- Bon d'accord, soupira t-il, tu veux savoir ? J'en ai marre ! Marre de faire semblant que tout ce que tu me dis me soit égal ! Car c'est pas vrai, ça me fait horriblement mal ! Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Tu ne fais que me mépriser et en plus je hmpff !

Je coupais son flot de parole continue après sa déclaration en l'embrassant passionnément. Ce baka m'aimait et mon cœur en faisait des bonds de joie dans ma poitrine. Un gémissement de surprise lui échappa et j'en profitais pour engouffrer ma langue dans sa cavité buccale. Un soupir de contentement m'échappa. Depuis combien de temps avais-je rêvé de ça ? Je ne sais plus, tout ce qui importe maintenant c'est de le faire mien. Il ne m'échappera plus maintenant que je sais que mes sentiments sont réciproques.

Il commença à se débattre sous moi et frappait mon torse de ses poings. Nous nous séparâmes, hors d'haleine et je lui emprisonnais ses poignets avec des fils de couture que je sortais de ma poche.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? grogna t-il

- Hidan, soufflais-je, tais toi, tu parles trop

- Tss, relâche moi, ordonna t-il faiblement et méchamment

- Hors de question, maintenant ferme là ou plutôt …

- Plutôt ? demanda t-il d'une manière incertaine

- Gémis et cris de plaisir pour moi, ronronnais-je

Et sur mes dernière paroles, je le ré-embrassais farouchement. Ses lèvres avaient un goût aditif, j'en serais très vite devenu accro. J'étais pressé d'en découvrir davantage. Je m'empressais de déchirer son T-shirt qui recouvrait sa magnifique peau opaline. Ses muscles seyants s'affichaient fièrement à mes yeux. Je terrais mon visage dans son cou et commençais à lécher, suçoter et mordiller la chair tendre qui s'offrait à moi pour la marquer de mon passage. Il était à moi. Les gémissements qu'il émettait m'appartenaient tout comme son corps et son cœur. Il ne pourra pas m'échapper.

- S-stop, ngh, n-non a-ah-arrête !,parvint-il à dire.

- Chut Hidan, chuchotais-je à son oreille, nous ne faisons que de commencer … Tu verras, tu finiras par le vouloir et tu me supplieras de continuer.

Je lui suçotais doucement le lobe de l'oreille faisant redoubler ses gémissements. Mes mains ne cessaient de se balader et de découvrir son corps. Ma bouche emprisonna l'un de ses boutons de chairs et le mordilla délicatement arrachant une pleurnicherie à Hidan qui se cambra pour plus de contact. Je souris contre sa peau lorsque je sentis son membre en érection contre mon ventre. Une de mes mains effleura le bout dressé de son second mamelons et mon cher amant grogna de mécontentement. Pour me faire pardonner, je revins l'embrasser goulûment. Notre baiser est si intense que la salive déborde de la commissure de nos lèvres. J'étouffe pratiquement mon amour avec ma langue. Nous nous séparons, à bout de souffle, et je retourne marquer de magnifiques suçons sa peau nacrée. Mes mains continuent de couvrir de caresses fébriles son corps qui ne reste pas insensible à ce traitement de faveur. Je ne compte plus le nombre de frissons de plaisir que je lui ai arraché. Il ne retient plus ses gémissements et lorsque mon genou remonte caresser langoureusement son entre-jambe gorgée de plaisir, il rend enfin les armes en pleurnichant désespérément :

- Ka-Ah-kuzu ! AH Pitié ! Je … Je veux plus, je t-t'en p-pris !

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demandais-je sensuellement

- Je veux q-que tu me prennes en main !

- Comme ceci ?, le questionnais-je en agrippant son entre-jambe à travers le tissu de son pantalon

- AHHHHH ! OUIII !

Il se cambra en avant sa tête en arrière et ses yeux, mouillés de larmes, étaient complètement révulsés. Avec le rouge aux joues et les marques de possession en plus, Hidan était encore plus bandant. Je m'empressais de me déshabiller et il observa ma longueur avec des yeux ronds. Je lui lançais un regard lubrique et affichait un sourire de prédateur. Je me soulevais pour faire glisser délicatement les derniers remparts entre son corps et moi. Il me supplia du regard de délier ses liens. Je le fis et je le tirais d'un coup vers moi. Il se retrouva assis sur mes cuisses. Je frottais ensemble dans un mouvement très lent de va-et-vient nos deux virilités tandis que l'une de mes mains tenaient ses hanches et que l'autre voyageait vers son intimité cachée. Doucement, je le pénétrais d'un doigt. Il agrippa fortement mes épaules et gémit de douleur mais je touchais ce point en lui qui lui fit voir des étoiles :

- HAAA ! Encore là-AH ! OUII ! KAKUZU !

Un rictus satisfait éclaira mes traits tandis que j'ajoutais un deuxième doigt dans son trou serré. Je m'imagine déjà la sensation que je ressentirai lorsque je le pénètrerais, si chaud et serré autour de moi. J'ajoute un troisième doigt en lui tandis que j'étouffe ses gémissements et ses cris avec un baiser farouche. Je m'amuse à alterner mes mouvements en ciseaux avec des va-et-vient. Je le torture délicieusement en touchant sa prostate à chaque fois. Il sépare violemment nos deux lèvres et m'attrape le visage pour m'obliger à le regarder dans ses yeux mauves :

- Kakuzu, s-s'il te p-plaît ! Je ... je veux ah-ah … je te veux en moiAHH !

Avec des paroles comme celle-là, je suis très loin de garder mon self-contrôle alors je retire précipitamment mes doigts lui provoquant un geignement à la perte. Puis je soulevais son corps et je positionnais mon pénis à son entrée et sans crier gare, je le pénétrais d'un coup. La sensation est vertigineuse et malgré le fait que mon compagnon cris de douleur et me griffe le dos. Nos torses se rencontrent et s'entrechoquent, nous envoyant des frissons de plaisir. Nos peaux sont si différentes l'une de l'autre. J'attendais patiemment qu'il s'adapte à mon imposante présence en lui. Il actionna de lui-même le va-et-vient. Je gémis délicieusement et il me lança un sourire moqueur. Je stoppais ses mouvements et repris le contrôle de notre ébat en me retirant entièrement avant de me rengainer sauvagement à l'intérieur de son étau de chair en touchant directement sa prostate.

- Encore ! AHH OUI ! P-Plus f-fort !

J'obéissais à tous ses ordres. Mes coups devinrent erratiques et violents. Mon Hidan ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Ses yeux étaient empli de luxure et de larmes de plaisir, ses joues avaient la même couleur que la passion qui nous habitait, son cou opalin était couvert de mes marques de possession et sa peau luisait de sa sueur à la lumière des néons le rendant presque irréelle.

J'accélérais mes mouvements en lui et lorsque je sentis que ma libération était proche, j'empoignais son érection et lui appliqua le même rythme que mes va-et-vient.

- AHH ! KAKUZU ! J-JE VIENS !

- M-moi aussi !

- AHHHH ! KAKUZUUUUU !

- HI-HIDAAN !

Il éjacula entre nos deux corps tandis que ses parois internes se resserraient, comprimant mon pénis dans une chaleur vertigineuse. Je m'enfonçais complètement et me libérais en même temps que lui au plus profond de son être. Nous nous écroulâmes à bout de souffle sur la table qui nous as servi d'appui pendant tout notre ébat. Complètement essoufflés, plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que je ne reprenne finalement la parole :

- Je t'aime

Un grand silence passa avant que l'information de daigne lui obtenir une réaction :

- T'as dit quoi là ? s'exclama t-il en se redressant

- Baka, ne cris pas si fort, j'ai dit : je t'aime. Depuis si longtemps, je rêvais qu'un jour tu me retournes mes sentiments. Si je me montrais si froid avec toi, c'était une manière pour moi de ne pas te sauter dessus car j'avais tellement envie que tu m'aimes et de te faire mien.

- C'est toi le baka ! T aurais du me le dire au lieu de tout garder pour toi !

- Et la peur du rejet tu connais ?

- Non, la preuve je t'ai déclaré mes sentiments non ?

- Tu es complètement bourré je te rappelle

- Moi aussi je t'aime mais tu pourrais me trouver quelque chose pour ça ?

Je regardais l'endroit qu'il me montrait du doigt. De son intimité meurtrie, ressortait toute ma semence et coulais le long de ses cuisses. Un sourire de pure pervers vint éclairer mes traits :

- Mais bien-sûr, chéri, ne bouge pas.

Je lui écartais les jambes exposant tout son corps à mon regard. Je m'abaissais et passais ma tête entre ses cuisses. Je léchais les longues traînées de mon sperme, ce qui fit frissonner de plaisir mon homme :

- Mmmmmm, Kakuzuuuu, arrête …, soupira t-il

Je continuais ma torture en le mordant brutalement, laissant ainsi des traces de morsures à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis je vins lécher et taquiner son trou avec ma langue.

- S-Stop, cria Hidan désespérément

Lorsque j'eus tout nettoyé, l'effet estompé à ma petite taquinerie me fit sourire. Il était de nouveau excité.

- Tu veux que je te soulage amour ? lui demandais-je

- Kakuzuuu, soupira t-il

Comme il avait les yeux fermés, il ne me vit pas m'approcher dangereusement de son érection. Et il ne se doutait pas que j'avais prévu de le prendre en bouche.

- AHHHH !

Son cri me fit rire, envoyant des vibrations sur son pénis qui lui firent voir des étoiles. Il agrippa mes cheveux tandis que ma langue tourbillonnait autour de son membre. Son bassin effectua de lui-même les mouvements de va-et-vient. Cette fois-ci, je le laissais mené la danse. Il se déversa une deuxième fois dans ma bouche cette fois-là et je m'empressais d'avaler ma récompense. Je revins ensuite l'embrasser juste avant de me lever et de me diriger vers le comptoir prendre des serviettes pour nettoyer mon corps de sa semence de la première fois.

- Attends, je vais te faire pareil !

Je ris joyeusement avant de lui répondre :

- Chacun ses idées amour, ne me recopies pas sinon je te fais un procès pour droit d'auteur.

Il rit de son rire joyeux et grave ce qui m'envoya des frissons dans l'échine. Je m'essuyais tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Son T-shirt était complètement foutu par mon traitement alors il ferme son manteau à l'effigie de l'Akatsuki. J'enfilais également mes vêtements et nous sortîmes ensemble du restaurant-bar.

- Direction l'hôtel pour une bonne douche, annonça t-il d'un air conquérant

- Oui, mais …douche à deux, lui dis-je d'un air charmeur en lui agrippant la taille.

- Pervers radin

- Crétin fanatique d'un faux dieu

- N'insulte pas Jashin-sama

- Je ne crois qu'en l'argent

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime

Puis nous nous sourîmes de connivence. Ensuite, main dans la main, nous rentrâmes dans notre chambre d'hôtel, ce qui se passa là-bas est une autre histoire.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cette fic vous a plut ! Review ?

Amitié Sakura-chaaan ^/_\^


End file.
